Ruud Gullit
| cityofbirth = Amsterdam | countryofbirth = Netherlands | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker / Midfielder / Defender | currentclub = Retired | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 1979–1982 1982–1985 1985–1987 1987–1993 1993–1994 1994 1994–1995 1995–1998 Total | clubs = HFC Haarlem Feyenoord PSV Milan Sampdoria Milan Sampdoria Chelsea | caps(goals) = 91 (32) 85 (31) 68 (46) 171 (56) 31 (16) 8 (3) 22 (9) 32 (4) 471 (175) | nationalyears = 1979 1981–1994 | nationalteam = Netherlands U-21 Netherlands | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (1) 66 (17) | manageryears =1996–1998 1998–1999 2004–2005 2007–2008 2011 | managerclubs = Chelsea Newcastle United Feyenoord LA Galaxy Terek Grozny }} Ruud Gullit ( born as Rudi Dil, 1 September 1962 in Amsterdam) is a Dutch football manager and a retired football player. He was the captain of the Netherlands during UEFA Euro 1988, a tournament which was held in West Germany. Club career International career Gullit made his international debut in 1981, on his 19th birthday. His early international career was a disapointment as the Dutch failed to qualify for the 1982 FIFA World Cup and UEFA Euro 84. However, he was one of the key players of the Dutch team that won Euro 1988. While the Dutch lost their first match against the Soviet Union , they had won their other matches against England and the Republic of Ireland, earning them a place in the semi-finals against West Germany. With the Dutch winning 2-1 against West Germany in Hamburg, they went on to the finals against the Soviet Union, where the Dutch won 2-0 thanks to an opening goal from Gullit and a goal from Marco van Basten. Because of that, Gullit became the first Dutch captain to win a major tournament. Honours Club ;Haarlem *Eerste Divisie (1): 1980-81 ;Feyenoord *Eredivisie (1): 1983-84 *KNVB Cup (1): 1983-84 ;PSV Eindhoven *Eredivisie (2): 1986, 1986-87 ;AC Milan * Serie A (3): 1987-88, 1991-92, 1992-93 * Supercoppa Italiana (3): 1988, 1992, 1994 * European Cup (2): 1988-89, 1989-90 * UEFA Super Cup (2): 1989, 1990 * Intercontinental Cup (2): 1989, 1990 ;Sampdoria * Coppa Italia (1): 1993-94 ;Chelsea * FA Cup (1): 1996-97 Country ;Netherlands * European Championship (1): 1988 Managerial Career Managerial Stats External links * Gullit's international record * * Gullit's emotional South African journey – fifa.com/worldcup/ – FIFA, 2007 * European Champions Cup/UEFA Champions League Winning Squads Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:Retired Players Category:Dutch Coaches Category:Players Category:Dutch players Category:Living people Category:1962 births Category:Netherlands under-21 international players Category:Netherlands international players Category:Dutch football managers Category:HFC Haarlem players Category:Feyenoord players Category:PSV Eindhoven players Category:A.C. Milan players Category:U.C. Sampdoria players Category:Chelsea F.C. players Category:Eredivisie players Category:Serie A players Category:Premier League players Category:UEFA Euro 1988 players Category:1990 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 1992 players Category:Chelsea F.C. managers Category:Newcastle United F.C. managers Category:Feyenoord managers Category:Los Angeles Galaxy coaches Category:FC Terek Grozny managers Category:Premier League managers Category:Eredivisie managers Category:Major League Soccer coaches Category:AFC DWS players